Enbizaka no Tsumugi
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Kotobuki Tsumugi, gadis cantik kaya raya yang mempunyai hobi menjahit. Ia memang baik pada orang lain disekitarnya. Tapi…jangan pernah membuat ia menjadi iri denganmu… /darah dimana-mana, bagi yang alergi saya minta maaf u u /no bashing!


**Disclaimer:**  
K-ON! milik 'kaki-terbang' eh, KakiFly.  
diriku yang malang ini hanya punya fic rada sadis ini.

**Warning:  
**Mugi jadi yandere nih. Hati-hati lho ya. Penggunaan tata letak penulisan masih abstrak. Dialog sedikit. Sedikit beda dari cerita aslinya. Typo merajalela (maybe?). No bashing chara disini :D

**Summary:**  
Kotobuki Tsumugi, gadis cantik kaya raya yang mempunyai hobi menjahit. Ia memang baik pada orang lain disekitarnya. Tapi…jangan pernah membuat ia menjadi iri denganmu…

* * *

"Tsumugi-sama, tunangan anda sudah berada diruang tengah" ujar Maid keluarga Kotobuki. Tsumugi menoleh dengan senang. Kakinya sedikit berlari menuju tangga dan langsung ke ruang tengah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Tsumugi langsung memeluk punggung pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai tunangannya. "Kau pulang! Bagaimana di London?"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lembut, "Baik. Aku membawakan oleh-oleh yang kau minta". Tsumugi merasa sangat senang, ia tertawa kecil dan dibalas tertawa kecil pula. Aih, benar-benar pasangan yang cocok.

Pemuda itu menginap di kediaman Kotobuki untuk beberapa hari lalu pergi lagi. Tsumugi sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi ia tidak ingin memberatkan pekerjaan calon suaminya tersebut. Akhirnya Tsumugi sendirian di ruangannya. Mengerjakan hobi yang diturunkan oleh nenek ke ibunya, menjahit.

Tsumugi sangat senang menjahit dan merancang model baju. Bahkan busana rancangannya sudah sangat menjual di seluruh dunia. Busana yang ia rancang kebanyakan busana wanita dan anak perempuan.

Suatu saat, ia ingin merancang busana yang paling cantik untuk anak perempuannya kelak. Jika sudah menikah nanti, tentunya.

Tapi yang ia inginkan selama ini adalah melihat dunia luar. Ia belum pernah keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan belasan pengawal yang merupakan suruhan orangtuanya. Ia merasa iri kepada orang yang selalu bebas kemana saja tanpa ada pengawalan. Faktor inilah yang mendorongnya untuk 'minggat' dari rumahnya.

Dengan bantuan Sawako—pengasuhnya, ia dapat pergi dengan bebas. Dengan izin tentunya. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos polos dibalut_ cardigan_ gelap dan celana jeans setengah tiang, Ia segera memakai sneaker berwarna pastel coklat dan pergi dengan taksi. Sekedar informasi, Tsumugi ingin naik taksi ketimbang mobil pribadi.

Tujuan awal Tsumugi sebenarnya ada banyak. Ia ingin pergi ke comicmarket yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. Maklum, selama ini ia langsung membelinya dari penerbitan. Yah namanya juga orang kaya.

Belum sampai di comicmarket, tsumugi mendapati mobil tunangannya terparkir di depan butik mahal. Kebetulan sekali, ia ingun bertemu dengan tunangannya. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah, tunangannya keluar dari butik bersama perempuan lain.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Mugi dalam hati. Ia ingin curiga tapi takut salah sangka bahwa itu adalah rekan kerja tunanggannya. Tapi sekarang ia boleh curiga.

Dengan tak tahu malu, perempuan itu mencium bibir tunangan Tsumugi di depan umum. Adegan ciuman itu hanya berlangsung lima detik, tapi sudah membuat hati Tsumugi memanas. Dengan kesal hati, ia pun mengikuti perempuan itu pulang dengan menggunakan taksi.

Mobil tunanggannya berhenti menurunkan perempuan _jalang_ tersebut di sebuah apertemen yang sudah tua. Mungkin perempuan itu dibayar? Kapan dia selingkuh? Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Tsumugi, tapi ia mengalihkannya pada gaun merah dengan hiasan indah dibagian dada yang dipakai oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Hmm, mungkin aku cocok dengan gaun merah itu?" gumam Mugi pada dirinya sendiri. Terlintas idenya untuk merebut gaun itu.

Awalnya Tsumugi berpura-pura bertamu pada perempuan tersebut sebagai fotographer model majalah kelas atas yang menginginkanya sebagai model busana Tsumugi. Dengan kelihaian _menipu_, perempuan itu ternyata mau untuk dijadikan modelnya tanpa curiga.

Saat perempuan bersurai hitam itu memperagakan beberapa pose, Tsumugi tak tahan melihat perempuan itu bermolek ria dengan gaun merahnya itu. Gunting yang biasa ia pakai untuk menjahit langsung digunakannya untuk memojokkan perempuan jalang itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak perempuan itu, dengan sekali sabetan, Tsumugi dapat merobek kerongkongan perempuan itu. Tumpahan darah berceceran dilantai keramik. Dua tetes atau tiga tetes terpecik dengan sempurna di gaun merah yang tersamar.

Tsumugi merasa puas dan melepas gaun merah tersebut dari pemiliknya. "Gaunmu bagus. Untukku saja ya?" tanyanya pada mayat perempuan tanpa busana bermandikan darah di lehernya. Melihat ini senyum psikopatnya makin melebar. Tak sadar seseorang melihatnya.

"Nona Tsumugi, ada apa ini?" Tanya Sawako yang entah darimana ia datang. Berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?"

Sawako menghela nafas panjang, "Firasatku benar. Nona pergilah duluan, biarkan aku yang membereskan ini."

Sawako beranjak ke arah mayat dan membawanya ke dapur. "Gaun milik siapa itu, nona?" tanyanya lagi saat Tsumugi berlawanan arah dengannya. Tak seperti biasanya, Tsumugi berkata dengan nada penuh ego,

"Ini milikku." Lalu pergi seolah-olah tidak terjadi pembunuhan sebelumnya.

.

Seminggu kemudian Tsumugi ingin pergi ke toko sepatu untuk dipakainya di pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh sponsornya. Kali ini ia ditemani dengan Sawako. Sesampainya di toko, tak ada yang dapat menjadi perhatiannya. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi dari situ dan berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya.

"Nona ingin sepatu seperti apa untuk pesta nanti, hm?" Tanya Sawako lembut. Tsumugi sibuk melihat berbagai sepatu dan berhak tinggi yang dipajang didepan toko.

Manik birunya mendapati sepatu berhak tinggi berhiaskan ornament bunga dahlia yang cantik, "Mungkin yang seperti ini!"

"Wah, indah sekali" puji pengasuhnya berseri-seri. Tsumugi tersenyum. "Ayo kita lihat-liha—ah?"

Tsumugi melihat gadis berumur lebih muda darinya terlihat senang saat mencoba sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hijau tosca. Mungkin biasa-biasa saja baginya, tapi hatinya mulai memanas kembali kala tunangannya juga terdapat disana bersama perempuan itu.

Pemuda itu membelai rambut coklat gadis itu dengan lembut sama perlakuannya dengan Tsumugi. Bahkan lebih. Rasa iri menjangkitinya lagi. _"Siapa perempuan itu?"_ batinnya.

"Sawako…"

"—Aku ingin sepatu berhak tinggi hijau tosca itu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sepatu yang dipakai gadis itu dari luar. Sawako tersenyum penuh arti dan mengusap kepala belakang Tsumugi.

"Ambilah. Aku yang akan mengurus 'belakangan' nanti,"

.

_BRUK!_

Mayat gadis berambut pendek terkulai kaku di tanah kosong tak berpenghuni. Deru decit ban mobil beradu dengan aspal—melaju meninggalkan mayat gadis tersebut ditengah tanah kosong tanpa pemilik yang dikelilingi hutan pohon siang hari, tempat itu masih diselimuti kabut tipis. Oleh karena itulah sangat jarang dilalui orang dan tempat yang tepat untuk membuang _'sampah'_, menurut Tsumugi dan Sawako.

Sawako melirik kearah nona muda-nya yang begitu asyik mengelap gunting dari noda merah yang berbau anyir. Dipangkuannya terdapat sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hijau tosca. Tampak sekali nona muda-nya begitu senang dari cara ia bersenandung.

"Tsumugi-sama senang?" kata Sawako mengawali pembicaraan. Tsumugi membalasnya dengan semangat mengganggukkan kepala.

"Sepatunya bagus kan, Sawako?" ujinya dengan polos. Seolah-olah cara mendapatkan sepatu ini dengan cara yang _wajar_. "Ya, cocok dengan Tsumugi-sama" jawabnya tak lupa memasang senyum manisnya.

Pipi Tsumugi bersemu merah samar. "Mungkin sebaiknya tak usah memakai ini ke pesta—" mengamati sepatunya dengan terkagum-kagum seolah itu adalah mahakarya yang tinggi dan langka.

"—sepertinya aku akan memakai sepatu lamaku." Ucapnya sambil memeluk sepatu hijau tosca itu tanpa memedulikan noda bercak darah akan mengotori bajunya.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Tsumugi merasa jenuh berada di rumahnya sendiri. Tak ada yang ia ingin lakukan selain menjahit. Ia sangat menyayangi alat-alat menjahitnya, termasuk gunting yang selalu dibawanya.

Mengherankan sekali bagi gadis kaya raya yang cantik selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana seperti psikopat. Ups.

Gagang gunting yang semula berwarna putih tiba-tiba berwarna merah pudar. Ia bingung kenapa guntingnya berubah warna begini. Setelah diingat-ingat, warna tersebut berasal dari darah dari dua gadis yang ia bunuh kemarin. Entah mengapa ia merasa puas. Ia pun kembali menjahit lagi.

Tapi sejak itu tunangannya tak pernah kembali kerumahnya padahal setiap minggu, tunangannya selalu datang menjenguk Tsumugi. Merasa curiga seperti kemarin, ia pun membuntuti tunangannya pergi. Setelah tahu dari Sawako bahwa tunangannya pergi ke festival di air terjun, Tsumugi langsung berganti pakaian dan menuju kesana tanpa mengajak pengasuh setianya.

Alangkah sedihnya hati Tsumugi. Tunangannya berduaan lagi dengan gadis lain. Gadis itu memang cantik dan imut. Mungkinkah itu perempuan idaman tunangannya?

Beribu pertanyaan sudah menumpuk di kepala Tsumugi dan tak sabar meledak dari kepalanya. Tsumugi iri dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari tunangannya tersebut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mengintip bak ninja-ninja professional dari balik tembok. Memang ia bukan ninja dan tak ahli bersembunyi tapi ia rasa keberadaannya cukup tak dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"_Siapa perempuan itu lagi?"_

Dua jepit rambut kuning keemasan yang berhiaskan sekuntum bunga mawar merah muda menarik perhatian si gadis berambut coklat tua. Ia memekik gemas, "Kyaa~ lihat ini. Kawaii ne?"

Tsumugi semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan tembok. Mengamati dengan seksama gerak-gerik mereka. Ia melihat tangan tunangannya terulur mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

"Uwaah~ arigatou~!" ucap si gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar imut. Gadis itu dengan senang memakai jepit rambut yang dibelikan oleh pemuda yang dapat dikatakan sebagai _pacar_nya.

Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat tua itu terlihat cocok memakai jepit rambut yang disisipkannya di sebelah kanan. Wajahnya yang imut dan kekanak-kanakkan membuatnya lebih terlihat _childish_.

"Hee~ gadis itu dibelikan jepit rambut yang manis. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku kan tunangannya. Apa harus aku yang _mengambilnya_?" gumamnya

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, tunangannya pergi meninggalkan gadis tak bernama di jembatan merah setelah mendapatkan panggilan bisnis.

Kebetulan di daerah sekitar situ tak ada orang dan jauh dari toko souvenir. Inilah kesempatan yang baik dan Tsumugi tak mau melewatkannya. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai, selamat siang" sapa Tsumugi biasa-biasa saja. Gadis itu membalas sapaannya.

"Namaku Tsumugi. Salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsumugi lembut. Tanpa menaruh kecurigaan apa pun, gadis itu menjawab. "Namaku Yui. Hirasawa Yui desu~!"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Mugi-chan, ne?" lanjutnya. Tsumugi menganggukkan kepala.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menatapi arus sungai. Ia melirik Yui yang sibuk memainkan rambutnya, munculah senyum mencurigakan darinya. "Ah, Yui…"

"Ya? Ada apa, Mugi-chan?" belum akrab tapi sudah menyingkat nama, dasar. Batin Tsumugi menahan emosi.

"Aku tertarik dengan jepit rambutmu. Beli dimana itu?"

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Yui melepaskan dua jepit rambutnya dan memberikannya ke Tsumugi. "Cantik kan? Itu dibelikan oleh pacarku. Senangnya, kami akan menikah tahun ini~"

Hati Tsumugi mencelos. Rasa iri dan benci bercampur jadi satu membuat lubang hatinya makin perih seperti disiram cuka. Menikah? Bagaimana mungkin?

Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Perempuan ini harus mati sekarang. Gunting kesayangannya sudah menancap manis diantara perpotongan bahu dan leher. Yui terkejut dan mundur kebelakang tapi pagar jembatan menghalanginya untuk jatuh ke arus sungai yang deras.

"K-kenapa..tiba-tiba..k-kau..?"

Tsumugi menyeringai, pisau guntingnya mulai melukai kulit leher Yui. "Aku tunangannya, kau tahu?"

Sebelum Yui mengeluarkan kata-katanya, gunting yang tajam sudah merobek pita suaranya. Darah merah yang merupakan milik Yui bermuncratan dan menodai wajah manis Tsumugi. Tangannya terulur untuk mendorong Yui ke sungai.

JBYUUR!

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu segera hanyut bersama berliter-liter darah yang keluar dalam arus sungai yang deras. Yang Tsumugi tahu, arus sungai itu menuju air terjun dan air terjun pasti akan menuju laut.

"Lho? Punyamu ketinggalan nih. Tapi sepertinya kau tak membutuhkannya lagi, jadi buatku saja ya, Yui?" katanya tak berdosa. Ia meninggalkan kejadian sambil tersenyum. Menggenggam erat jepit rambut yang miliknya sekarang.

.

Esoknya matahari terbit, Tsumugi tampak sibuk menyiapkan segalanya. Ia ingin bertemu tunangannya. Sudah seminggu tunangannya tak kunjung datang. Pemuda itu berkata ia akan datang hari ini. Hati Tsumugi senang bukan kepalang.

"Tsumugi-sama kelihatan lebih ceria hari ini" ucap lembut Sawako—menyisir rambut Tsumugi agar tak kusut.

"Tentu! Hari ini ia akan datang!"

"Oh, pantas saja. Apakah kalian akan barada di taman belakang?"

"Hm! Ya, sekalian jalan-jalan. Bukankah setelah hujan, udara di hutan sana menjadi segar?"

"Ya. Tolong jangan jauh-jauh perginya, Tsumugi-sama"

Taman belakang keluarga Kotobuki memang terdapat hutan pinus yang masih asri. Wajar masih rawan bahaya. Itulah sebabnya Tsumugi jarang keluar.

"Sawako, tolong keluar. Aku ingin ganti pakaian. Sampaikan padanya kalau aku akan datang sebentar lagi"

Sawako berjalan meninggalkan Tsumugi. Sebelum ia pergi, lebih dulu ia pamit dan keluar dari ruangan.

Tsumugi segera memakai gaun merah. Memakaikan sepatu berhak tinggi warna hijau tosca dan menjepitkan jepit rambut kuning keemasan berhiaskan mawar merah muda di rambutnya.

Setelah menggunakan bedak seadanya dan memoles lipgloss cherry di bibir mungilnya. Ia sudah siap-siap menemui tunangannya.

_**.**_

_**The red dress. The green highheels. **__**  
**__**I put the yellow ornate hairpin in my hair. **__**  
**__**I've become a woman of your taste.**_

_**.**_

Dengan tak sabar Tsumugi turun menuruni tangga dengan agak terburu-buru. Berjalan keluar taman belakang dan menemukan tunangannya sudah duduk di kursi taman yang sudah sibuk berkomunikasi dengan telpon genggamnya.

"Ah, kau tau sendiri bukan aku yang menginginkan pertunangan ini."

DEG!

"Ya, Yui-chan senang akan menjadi istriku. Tsumugi itu…huh.. setelah menikah dengannya aku akan memeras hartanya lalu habisi saja dia. Apa peduliku?"

DEG!

"Menyebalkan. Dasar murahan. Mudah saja ia kubodohi. Ngomong-ngomong, Yui-chan susah dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Aku penasaran kenapa…"

DEG!

"Ah, ya akan kuceritakan detailnya lagi. Sampai jumpa"

Tsumugi terpaku dengan perkataanya. Terasa menyesakkan dibanding ia bersama gadis-gadis itu. Sesak, perih namun benci dan iri lebih kuat di hatinya. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, ia memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Ah, Tsumugi. Apa kabarmu? Hajimemashite konnichi wa" sambut pemuda itu dengan nada yang ramah. Tsumugi tahu kalau itu dibuat-buat. Makanya itu ia hanya tertawa kecil dan berbalik kedepan si pemuda itu.

"Ehehe… hm.. apa pendapatmu dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Tsumugi, memamerkan gaun merah, sepatu hijau tosca dan jepit rambut warna kuning keemasan.

"Tsumugi tampak cantik" puja pemuda itu, tanpa mencurigai gaun merah dan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna tosca itu. Tapi matanya menangkap kejanggalan pada jepit rambut yang dipakai Tsumugi.

"Eh, bukankah itu milik—"

"Bagus kan? Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita idamanmu?"

"Apa?"

Tsumugi memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Dulunya milik Yui, sih. Tapi ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi kupakai deh.". Tsumugi tertawa pelan seolah-olah ada yang lucu di wajah pemuda itu, tapi tidak.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika nama _calon istri_nya disebut-sebut, "S-siapa Yui, Mugi-chan?"

"Lhooo~? Bukannya kamu kenal dia? Kan dia istrimu. Oh ya! Gaun dan sepatu ini sebelumnya milik gadis selingkuhanmu itu. Cantik ya?"

"Hmmm~ apakah mereka juga calon istrimu?" lanjut Tsumugi terkikik-kikik membuat pemuda didepannya menegakkan bulu kuduknya.

"Aku dengar juga pengakuanmu di telpon tadi. Aku bodoh ya~"

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sombong lalu memandang rendah Tsumugi yang tentu tak membuatnya bergeming. "Huh! Kau pasti sakit hati kan? Bagaimana jika kita memutuskan pertunangan ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ck! Dasar bodoh. Apa kau tak sadar jika pertunangan kita didasari oleh bisnis keluarga? Mencintaimu? Jujur saja aku muak melihat kau dan keluargamu itu!"

Muka Tsumugi sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya yang pirang. Ia tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya yang cantik membuat ia terlihat seperti malaikat berhati iblis.

"Kau yang bodoh. Kau memilih menikah dengannya daripada aku. Padahal aku mencintaimu lebih dari dia mencintaimu. Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh…"

JLEB

Tsumugi melempar gunting kesayangannya seperti melempar panah dart dan langsung menancap dada kiri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung kebelakang. Merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Kemeja yang ia pakai ternoda darah dan ia masih bernafas. Ia ingin berteriak tapi Tsumugi telah menutup akses suaranya keluar dengan tangannya yang halus.

"Sst.. jangan teriak. Nanti yang lain kesini—" Tsumugi duduk diperut pemuda yang terbaring sedikit shock dan tersenyum untuk entah keberapa kalinya, tangan kanannya memgang kerah tunangannya sedangkan yang kiri memegang gunting taman yang besar berkali lipat dari gunting kesayangannya yang sudah nyaman menancap di dada kiri.

"—,suamiku sayang~"

Dan adegan selanjutnya pasti anda tidak mau tahu. Karena dengan gunting taman yang besar itu, Tsumugi dengan mudahnya merobek, mematahkan, dan mencincang kasar tubuh calon suaminya itu sesuka hati.

Wajahnya terciprat darah segar. Menambah aksen _make-up_ yang dipakainya. Tsumugi membiarkan wajah pemuda itu tetap utuh, tubuhnya tidak. Apalagi di bagian dada yang euh—hancur.

Tsumugi segera berdiri dan menyeret 'suami'nya itu ke hutan. Semakin jauh dan jauh, Tsumugi masih ingat jalur-jalur yang dipakai untuk berkeliling menggunakan kuda dihutan dan sampailah di ujung jalan. Disana terdapat jurang yang curam. Dibawahnya terdapat sungai kecil yang mengalir ke sungai yang besar dan waduk di pinggir kota.

Disitulah Tsumugi melempar tubuh 'suami'nya yang setengah utuh. Senyum manisnya mengembang melihat tubuh itu jatuh dan hanyut lalu melambaikan tangan dan berkata dengan riang, "Selamat jalan suamiku~ te-he~"

_**.  
Well? Aren't I pretty?  
.**_

Tsumugi berniat kembali ke rumah. Dengan susah payah ia kembali karena kesusahan dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Begitu keluar dari hutan, Sawako sudah di tempat ia membunuh pemuda itu. Sawako mengepel lantai penuh darah itu tanpa mengabaikan majikannya yang baru keluar dari hutan.

"Selamat siang, Tsumugi-sama. Bagaimana kencan anda tadi?" Tanya Sawako, Tsumugi tersenyum dan menjawab singkat, "Menyenangkan"

Tsumugi duduk di kursi taman dan menyesap teh hangat yang disuguhkan Sawako lalu melirik gaun merahnya serta gunting kesayangannya yang kini berwarna merah utuh.

"Sawako…."

"Ya, Tsumugi-sama?"

"Apa kau tahu? Ibuku pernah berkata saat aku baru belajar menjahit…" jeda. Tsumugi memegang guntingnya dan Sawako tetap mendengarkannya.

"….kata ibuku, _'jika kau terus memakainya (mengasahnya), mereka (gunting) akan menguntingnya dengan baik' _"

Sawako tersenyum lembut, berhenti mengepel, lalu menyejajarkan dirinya dan Tsumugi. "Jika kau terus mengasahnya, ia akan semakin tajam sehingga terciptalah hasil yang baik. Tsumugi-sama telah melakukannya dengan baik" . Ia pun memeluk Tsumugi dan mengelus kepala belakang Tsumugi dengan khas keibuan.

Tsumugi merasa lebih tenang. Ia senang jika seseorang memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh mendiang ibunya. Ia senang hanya mempunyai pengasuh setianya karena ayahnya tak pernah memanjakannya sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia selalu kesepian.

"Nah, gantilah pakaianmu, Tsumugi-sama. Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus "

Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkannya sebelum Tsumugi berkata "Arigatou, Sawa-_kaa-san_"

.

Setelah menenangkan Tsumugi dan membersihkan sisa _pekerjaan_ nona-nya itu, Sawako tak langsung kembali ke tempat Tsumugi. Melainkan ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Sawako membuka lemarinya dan duduk memandangi lemari pakaiannya seolah-olah ada yang aneh pada rentetan pakaiannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gunting bergagang hitam kemerahan yang terbungkus kain sutra putih. Kelihatan jelas bahwa gunting itu sudah berumur lama dari pisau gunting yang sedikit berkarat di ujungnya.

Ia memeluk gunting itu dengan hati-hati agar tak melukai dada dan lehernya lalu mengingat memori lamanya.

Sejenak ia tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil. "_Jika kau terus mengasahnya, ia akan semakin tajam sehingga terciptalah hasil yang baik_. Itulah kata penjahit jaman dahulu. Entah benar atau tidak. Haha…" katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai—menatap Kimono Merah, Obi Hijau dan Hiasan Rambut yang seperti tusuk konde berwarna kuning keemasan miliknya sewaktu masih sangat muda. Kini tersimpan rapi dan rapat didalam lemari.

* * *

** Epilog**

"_Kamis, tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx. Ditemukan 3 mayat berkelamin perempuan mati secara tragis di lokasi yang berbeda. Hasil otopsi mengatakan bahwa waktu kematian berjarak seminggu dan terbunuh akibat senjata tajam. Kepolisian menginformasikan bahwa kasus ini memiliki sama persis dengan—"_

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Dibalik Layar:**

h-hai semua….saya masih baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal ^^

tanpa banyak bacot, saya akan menjelaskan bahwa cerita ini beda dengan cerita aslinya yang pake kimono merah dan…kalian pasti tau yak? Entah ada setan mana yang ngerasukin ane (? hush!) buat fic yandere gini. Udah gitu beda dengan cerita asli pula ( -_-)a

Gadis pertama itu adalah Mio. Yang kedua, Ritsu. Dan yang terakhir itu Yui. Untuk nama si cowok, terserah imajinasi pembaca. Panggil aja Udin (lho?). Du'uh! Cara penulisan masih berantakan….yah…..ketauan banget nilai bahasanya kayak gimana. Inget, ane gak bashing! Dx

Ingin bertanya lebih lanjut? Member saran, kritik, dan lainnya silahkan tuang di REVIEW~!

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~! ^o^)/**

Oh ya, satu lagi.** "Bagaimana nasib si pria itu?"**


End file.
